


Dark Roast, Black

by GaeilgeRua



Series: Snippets and Snapshots [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Muggle, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: Armed with caffeinated courage, Sirius decides to take a chance.





	Dark Roast, Black

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Draco's Den January 23rd Roll-A-Drabble. The pairing I received was Salazar Slytherin/Sirius Black with Coffee Shop AU for my trope.
> 
> This has not been beta'd other than by my Grammarly subscription. Any errors are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own either HP character. I'm not making any money off of this.

                                             

Just like everyone else around him, Sirius had his nose buried in his phone. Or rather, his nose was buried in his phone until that deep, sinful voice in front of him ordered a large dark roast, black. He slowly pulled his eyes away from the small electronic device in his hands and allowed his grey orbs to drag up the backside of the slim form at the cash register only two people in front of him.

He shifted slightly to his left and caught a glimpse of the other man's bare left hand. A smirk tugged at the corner of Sirius’ lips. It was worth a shot, he mused to himself.

The other man stepped away, and the lady in front of Sirius proceeded to order her drink — some tea concoction with too much milk for his tastes.

“Next,” the other barista called out as his previous customer made their way to the pickup area. “Hello, Sirius,” he said with a grin when Sirius was in front of him. “Your usual?”

Sirius laughed. “Of course, Nick. What else would I get?” He paused for a moment before adding, “Other than that horrible Americano stuff you had me try a while back.”

Nick laughed and rolled his eyes as he rang up Sirius’ order. “I was just trying to get you to broaden your horizons.”

“I know, but I like my coffee like I like my men,” he waggled his eyebrows, “tall and dark with a touch of sweetness.”

Nick leaned closer. “Well, tall, dark, and handsome just walked outside to sit at one of the tables like he usually does every Wednesday.”

“Good to know,” Sirius replied as he took his large black, dark roast coffee from Nick's hand. “Have a good day, kid.”

“You too, Sirius,” Nick replied, “and good luck!”

Waving a hand over his shoulder, he quickly made his way over to the side table where he added just a touch of sugar to the otherwise straightforward drink. Replacing the lid, Sirius turned and made his way out of the coffee shop.

As the door closed behind him, a voice to his left stopped Sirius’ search for the other man before it even began, “Tall, dark, and sweet, you say?”

Turning to face the seated man, Sirius replied, “I do.” He gestured to the other chair at the two-person table. “May I?”

“You may,” the other man replied, “only if you tell me your name and join me for an Irish coffee Friday night after work.”

A rakish grin spread across Sirius’ lips. “Sirius Black,” he replied as he sat down, “and you have yourself a deal, mister…?”

The other man returned Sirius’ smile with a gleam in his dark blue eyes. “Slytherin, Salazar Slytherin.”


End file.
